Formal Reprimand
by Richefic
Summary: After the events of SWAK Tony has to bear the consequences of opening that envelope.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – If I owned them there would be more Tony centric episodes.

AN – This is a companion piece to "Fruit Basket" – can anyone tell I finally got my Season 2 DVDs?

* * *

"A formal reprimand?" Gibbs stared at the Director. "Is that strictly necessary, sir?"

Morrow looked up from behind his desk, with a resigned air.

"Jethro, believe me, I don't like it any more than you do. But DiNozzo opened an undesignated piece of mail, contrary to all published procedure and sparked a full scale decontamination and evacuation of a federal building at the cost of thousands of tax dollars. I can't just let that slide."

"And he almost died, Tom. Don't you think that's punishment enough?"

Gibbs had been told, but he hadn't wanted to think about it. In truth, the helpless look on Ducky's face had scared him more than Kate's tearful proclamation. But nothing had prepared him for the sight of the healthy young man transformed into a shadow of his former self, his lips and nails tinged with a ghostly blue as his breathe rattled sickly in his chest.

"I am well aware of that, Special Agent Gibbs," Morrow's tone held a hint of reprimand. "I'm also aware that DiNozzo has attended all the agency seminars regarding the handling of bio-hazardous materials. A highly trained federal agent does not examine the contents of a suspicious packet by opening it in a public area."

Gibbs' jaw tightened as he recalled the hollow eyes and chalk white expression; DiNozzo was wearing at the moment. The way his dark shirt hung off his thin frame and his breathe wheezed in and out of his lungs as his previously well-honed body continued to betray him.

"I attended those seminars as well, sir. I'll take full responsibility."

"I'm sorry, Jethro. This thing is out of my hands."

Gibbs considered pointing out that DiNozzo hadn't put the dammed power in the envelope. Or that were it not for the lead barrier the disease should have been eradicated by postal screening. They weren't supposed to feel under threat in their own-dammed building. But he knew that in the present political climate those arguments wouldn't cut any ice with Morrow.

"Sir, it was my mistake. Procedure states that all undesignated mail is passed to the team lead. I should have insisted that McGee give the envelope to me."

"Yes, you should have," Morrow wasn't giving an inch. "And I'll expect you to discuss that with Special Agent McGee."

"Yes sir." Gibbs acknowledged. "And with your permission. I'll speak to DiNozzo at the same time."

"Not this time, you'll send DiNozzo to me," Morrow shook his head. "McGee is still a probationary agent. He's expected to make mistakes. DiNozzo is an experienced investigator, who should have known better."

"I realise that, sir," Gibbs agreed stiffly. "His quick thinking saved the lives of my two other agents today."

"And if you want to write him up for a commendation, I'll be happy to sign off on it at a more appropriate time."

"We're talking more than a slap on the wrist." Gibbs realised.

"A formal reprimand in his file, and a week's suspension," Morrow rubbed his face. "I managed to get that to run concurrently with his sick leave. And a point reduction in pay scale."

Gibbs clenched his jaw. It wasn't the money. Tony wouldn't care about that. But it was a serious demotion, one that would have repercussions if the younger agent wanted to be considered for promotion anytime in the near future.

"With all due respect, sir, Tony doesn't deserve that."

"Would you rather I fired him, Special Agent Gibbs?" Morrow asked in a tone that warned Gibbs he had already stuck out his neck quite as far as he was prepared to for DiNozzo. "Its hardly his first formal reprimand. And I very much doubt it will be his last."

"No, sir." Gibbs agreed stiffly.

Except that before DiNozzo had never put anyone other than himself in danger and despite the various disciplinary actions taken against him he had always known that Gibbs had approved, maybe even been a little proud, of his actions. Being held formally accountable for endangering the lives of countless others would hit the younger man hard. Gibbs recalled the puppy dog expression DiNozzo had worn as he had slunk past his desk, hands and hair still dripping from the initial decontamination procedures and the contrite 'sorry boss' he had thrown in his direction.

"Did you know his father didn't even visit with him in the Hospital?" Gibbs spoke softly. "He sent a dammed basket of fruit!"

"I know," Morrow sighed. He had children and grandchildren of his own and was not completely heartless. He had been to visit DiNozzo in the Hospital himself and had been shocked at his condition and impressed by the younger man's sheer guts and determination. "DiNozzo's a good man and a better Agent. This won't harm him in the long run."

"He still has another week of sick leave coming to him," Gibbs argued. "And today's taken a lot out of him. Can it at least wait until he can stand on his own two feet?"

"I'll leave the timing to your judgement." Morrow conceded.

And Gibbs knew that he had been manoeuvred into a corner. Because if this had to happen, then it was better it was now, whilst Tony was still sick and vulnerable enough, to listen, _really listen_, to what he had to say. If they waited until he was entirely well then DINozzo would close himself back off behind those dammed walls of his and Gibbs would never be entirely sure that he had made any difference.

"I'll send him right up, sir."

"Don't bother, Special Agent Gibbs," Morrow met his eyes. "I'll have my PA make the call."

"Sir, I .."

"No, that's an order and you'll obey it as such. If I hear that you've spoken to DiNozzo about this, I'll have you badge .. and his. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, sir." Gibbs nodded sharply.

Morrow nodded in dismissal and wasn't remotely surprised when Gibbs slammed the door on his way out.

To be continued ..


	2. Chapter 2

Even as he came out of the elevator and veered off towards his desk he realised that it was already too late as Kate's good-natured teasing floated through the air.

"Maybe he has some new top secret assignment we don't know about."

"Even if I did, I couldn't tell you could I, Katie?" Tony was retorting. "That's the secret part."

"Perhaps the Director wants to give him a commendation," McGee added. "I mean, he did save our lives today."

"That's more like it, Probie!" Gibbs closed his eyes at the glee in Tony's voice. "Its about time that my talents were truly recognised."

"Doesn't anybody around here have any work to do?" His voice came out harsher than he'd intended and he took none of his usual satisfaction as Kate and McGee ducked behind their computers.

"Um, Boss?" DiNozo spoke up. "The Director wants to see me."

The question hung in the air between them as clearly as if DiNozzo had asked out right. With an effort Gibbs kept his face completely expressionless as he met Tony's eyes.

"Well? Go on then."

"Yes, Boss."

Tony got to his feet and made his way towards the elevator, but the slight hint of excitement that had lit his eyes had vanished and his feet positively dragged. He knows, Gibbs realised, he knows something is up. With a sigh, he forced himself to look down at the file, but he had barely picked up his pen, before throwing it down and striding quickly towards the elevator, just in time to slip in besides Tony as the doors slid shut.

"Boss?"

Without a word, Gibbs reached over and flipped the switch, bringing the elevator to a shuddering halt. Then he turned to face DiNozzo.

"Abby still teaching you how to sign?"

"I spent a week in the Hospital and another convalescing," Tony reminded him needlessly. "I've had a lot of time on my hands."

"I'll take that as a yes," Gibbs rolled his eyes at the dreadful pun. "Keep up."

"I've been ordered not to speak to you about this, so we are _not _speaking, understand?" Gibbs signed rapidly.

"Got it, Boss." Tony signed.

"This is not your fault," Gibbs signed emphatically. "You did nothing wrong."

His efforts to break the news to Tony gently fell flat as what little coloured there was, immediately drained from Tony's face and he physically sagged against the wall of the elevator.

"I opened the envelope." The words came out from between his parched lips, in a soft whisper.

Seizing his Agent by the lapels and physically drawing him up, as if he could imbue him with his own strength of will, barely resisting the urge to shake some sense into him as recognised DiNozzo was struggling to upright, he mouthed softly. "You. Did. Nothing. Wrong. Understand?"

"Gotcha." Tony brought his hands up to sign, but without conviction.

Fixing him with a fierce glare, Gibbs slapped him, lightly, across the back of his head, as he held his gaze and dropped his hands to sign emphatically.

"The only person to blame for this is Hanna Lowell and she's going to rot in jail for what she did."

"I was the one who opened the envelope." Tony replied.

"Would you rather it have been McGee?" Gibbs challenged, his fingers flying.

He knew that one of the few ways he could reach his Agent was to appeal to his sense of self-sacrifice. There was no way that Tony would prefer that McGee had been the one coughing a lung up in the Hospital. Gibbs had already had words with Kate about allowing him to think that he had infected her. DiNozzo had already been sick, he hadn't needed that burden too.

"I should have known better." Tony retorted, unconsciously echoing the Director's words.

"You will," Gibbs tapped his cheek lightly. "Next time."

Tony tipped his head slightly, giving his Boss a calculating look.

"You're not yelling," He made the appropriate sign with his fingers. "Its pretty bad, isn't it?"

"Its not your fault," Gibbs re-iterated. Might as blame Chris Pacci and Cassie Yates for not realising that Sara Lowell had been lying all this time. Or Hanna Lowell's doctors for not spotting her tumour before it drove her over the edge. Or the Post Office for not developing a screening system that could see through a lead based lipstick. "You didn't ask to get sick."

"Boss," Tony signed hesitantly. "If you had opened the envelope ..?"

Gibbs met his eyes. He knew what Tony was asking. Would his training and experience have led him to do anything different? But in truth he had heard his Agents bickering over the mystery envelope and he had done nothing about it. Putting his trust in the procedures that were supposed to protect them and an old fashioned attitude that they were safe in their own building was out of step in this modern world of terrorist threat and bio-warfare.

"I don't get sick, DiNozzo, remember?"

A smile tugged at the corner of DiNozzo's mouth as he recalled that particular conversation, giving him the courage to continue.

"I hear Vegas is nice this time of year."

"You're not going anywhere, DiNozzo. A slap on the wrist. A note in your file," Gibbs signed, no need to mention the suspension. He knew Morrow wouldn't bring it up and with luck the younger agent would never need to know. "and a pay cut."

"Ouch." Tony signed. His attempt at levity belied by the look in his eyes. He knew what that meant.

"Don't worry," Gibbs grinned at him. "I know a great place. You can get two ties for $10."

"Better me, than McGee," Tony signed, his shoulders drooping. "Or Kate."

_"DiNozzo_."

"I guess we finally made the eleven o clock news, huh, Boss?"

Gibbs almost ground his teeth in frustration. He was no good at this. DiNozzo looked worse then when his car had been totalled. He couldn't find the words to make this right. To let DiNozzo know that it didn't matter and he didn't think any less of him. He had always been more a man of actions than words. Well, if DiNozzo ever told anyone he could always deny it. Right after he shot him.

"Hey," Reaching out to cup DiNozzo's face. "I told you, you were irreplaceable and I meant it," Dropping his hand to cup DiNozzo's neck, he used his grip to pull him into a tight, hug, putting all the affection, worry and concern that had driven him to carry around DiNozzo's phone like a talisman, to hunt down Hanna Lovell and not to consider any outcome but Tony's survival, into the affectionate contact. "You did nothing wrong. You hear me?"

"Yes sir." Tony answered quietly.

"Good." Gibbs patted him, gently, on the back, and pulled back, searching the younger man's eyes until he saw what he wanted, before he released him, turning away to set the elevator back in motion.

"When you speak to the Director, you better put those undercover skills of yours to work, and look surprised, or we're both out of a job."

"Yes, Boss."

They rode a little way in silence before DiNozzo said hesitantly.

"Boss."

"Don't mention it, DiNozz,." He held up a hand to forestall whatever was coming out of his senior field agent's mouth. "Let me rephrase that. You will not mention it, DiNozzo."

"Yes, Boss."

He could almost hear DiNozzo grinning.


End file.
